Seekers Of Love
by NRC
Summary: The Seekers and their feelings. First attempt at Free-Verse, constructive criticism would be appreciated. FIC CHALLENGE.
1. Viktor Krum

**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Viktor Krum / Hermione Granger**

Despite

**P O P U L A R**

_beliefs_

and what his

**F R I E N D S**

_told him_

keeping **her** in his

heart

wasn't so _bad_

Admittedly

it was _hard_

_**But**_** she was ****worth it**

he'd be _damned_

if he just

let her _go_

without trying

because he **loved** her

_because he knew that she'd_

**C O M E B A C K**

to him eventually

_even if he had to wait_

**F O R E V E R**

for her.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

My first try at free-verse. Written for mew-tsubaki's **Because of LOVE** challenge.

The last bit (from '_because_') are quotes from Amy is rockin.

**Review your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism is love.  
**


	2. Regulus Black

**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Regulus Black / Marlene McKinnon**

It was _her_

**N O O N E**

but her

who

_cared_ for him

showed him _the light_

**U N D E R S T O O D**

him

_even though_

he was lost in the **wrong side**

of the war

he'd _hurt _her

because of _his_ choice

he just **knew**

that he loved _her _still

because if you're _deep_

in **one side**

and the person you

**L O V E D**

is on the _other_

where does that put

**Y O U**

?

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

The last bit (from '_because_') are quotes from Amy is rockin.

**Review your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism is love.  
**


	3. Ginny Weasley

**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Ginny Weasley / Harry Potter**

Back _then_

it was because of his **looks**

his **popularity**

he was the **best friend** of her brother

but _now_

it was his

**V U L N E R A B I L I T Y**

because when it comes down to it

**L O V E**

or _perhaps_

**C A R E**

given to _him_ by **someone** else

was the _one_ emotion

Harry

doesn't _allow_ himself to have

and if _she_ tries

**really hard**

she can _almost_ feel like she

**C O M P L E T E S**

him

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

The last bit (from '_because_') are quotes from Amy is rockin. Edited quote.

**Review your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism is love.  
**


	4. Draco Malfoy

**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger**

Seeing her _stumble_

But knowing she was _proud_

Seeing her burdened by _those books_

But knowing she was lighter than she'd ever felt _before_

Seeing her hair so _wild_

But knowing her mind was at last at _peace_

Seeing those **tears** in her _eyes_

But knowing she was **happy** everything was _over_

…

He was _decidedly_

albeit nervously

**C O N F U S E D**

as hell

by his _feelings_

…

Because ever since

**T H E W A R**

_all_ it's ever been for his family

had been **climbing back up**

the social ladder

but

**S U D D E N L Y**

that _doesn't matter_ to him

anymore

he isn't _quite_ sure

what to make

of _that_.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

The last bit (from '_because_') are quotes from Amy is rockin.

**Review your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism is love.  
**


	5. Cho Chang

**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Cho Chang / Cedric Diggory**

Tears

she'd had enough of

_tears_

No amount of

tears

could bring him back

no matter how she _tried_

she knew, it was stupid

to keep

**H O L D I N G**

on

but she can't _help it_

...

she

**L O V E S**

him

…

she doesn't want his

**M E M O R Y**

to _fade_

ever

because it's still

_better_

than feeling

**N O T H I N G**

for him

_right_

?

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

The last bit (from '_because_') are quotes from Amy is rockin.

**Review your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism is love.  
**


	6. Cedric Diggory

**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Cedric Diggory / Cho Chang**

He was always rather

_unlucky_

wasn't he

Being looked down on

because he was in

**Hufflepuff**

Being second in

Quidditch support to

**Harry Potter**

But he prided himself on his _luck_

on at least telling

_her_

that he

**L O V E D**

_her_

**technically** winning

the

**T R I W I Z A R D**

tournament

_for her_

But he still hated

not telling her

_one last time_

that he.**loved**.her

because

**D Y I N G**

without being able to say

_goodbye_

to the ones you love

definitely

does _not_ count as

_lucky_

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

The last bit (from '_because_') are quotes from Amy is rockin.

**Review your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism is love.  
**


	7. James Potter

**AN: _All recognisable characters belong to J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**James Potter / Lily Evans**

He didn't _care_ for them

those **girls**

those trying to _get_ his attention

those who _flirted_ with him

those who **batted their eyelashes**

( he'd once asked

oh so_ politely_

if they'd had

**something** in their eye )

he just didn't

**C A R E**

because _even though_

he _didn't_ know the **true** meaning

_of_

**L O V E**

he had _no doubt_ in his mind

whom he'd find it with

even _if_

she didn't know it

**Y E T**

herself

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

The last bit (from '_because_') are quotes from Amy is rockin.

**Review your thoughts and opinions. Constructive criticism is love.  
**


End file.
